


Alastor's Game

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Alastor decides to make deals with humans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Alastor's Game

Never touch the dials on a certain old-fashioned radio. The one which turns on by itself at three AM and allows the summoning of its previous owner by a simple phrase: "You're never fully dressed without a smile." If you find yourself listening to it...you're already doomed.

The bizarre phenomena started not too long after the nineteen thirty three death of Alastor Roscoe Cajun, the infamous serial killer and radio host. His station had already been shut down, leaving a cult of confused and devastated listeners to contemplate the announcement. The majority of New Orleans, however, breathed a sigh of relief after learning of the bastard’s brutal end. In sheer irony, his obituary was the last program that had been broadcast on his station before, it too, came to a crashing finale. 

“How ironic,” some people joked, “that the ever smiling man would die during the Great Depression.”

Some families of his victims wanted the Louisiana Lunatic to rot in jail for the remainder of his life, but fate had already run its course. The former Axeman killer had been just as sinister, though he had vanished during the nineteen twenties and was never caught. Fortunately, there seemed to be no other murderers enjoying their gruesome sprees. After the end of the thirties, the U.S. began to recover from the economic loss. For many years, New Orleans was at peace. 

A tall slender woman with light colored hair wore a maroon colored dress and a large hat with feathers in it. She stood within her store which read “Rosie’s Emporium,” with “Franklin” crossed out. (She had killed him after he threatened to call the police about her cheating on someone else. Elegant and sophisticated, Rosie Poppins was practically perfect in every way. She remembered strolling and singing with a charming fellow as she twirled her custom-made umbrella. Rosie was the CEO of a sewing company, and she didn’t treat her employees very well. She worked at her emporium on the side, selling antique items, flowers, and clothing. She wasn’t as youthful as before, and her hair was starting to gray.

Through a door, and down a set of stairs was a room where high class individuals would often come for drinks, parties, or business talks. Many shady folk had come to Rosie in the past to get beer and booze during the Prohibition Era back in the nineteen twenties. One of her frequent customers had been an avid gambler and drinker, a grumpy and soft-spoken fellow. She hadn’t seen him in years. Then there was that chubby famous flapper girl that sang and danced with that charming radio host back in the day. Indeed, Rosie had meet lots of people in her life…

“Hello, mam’,” said a voice.

Rosie turned back to the present and saw a customer…a short man with black hair wearing dark brown clothing. His hat was beige in color. 

“Hello sir, how may I help you?”

“Do you know where the restrooms are? I saw a door back there, but it’s not properly marked…”

It was the door that led downstairs.

“No restrooms here,” she remarked. “That door is for storage.”

“Surprised this old place is still here,” he said.

“You here to buy something or not?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. I’m here to pick up some vases for my girlfriend and my cousin likes to collect antiques.”

“We have some vases here on sale,” she said, mentioning to vases of different colors and sizes. Large round copper ones, slender ones in silvery white. There were even several decorated in rainbow colors and abstract shapes.  
The man pointed to a vase that had black and white stripes on it.  
“That’ll be five, ninety nine,” said Rosie.

The man paid for the vase and took it to his black motor car. He came back in and looked around some more. There was a row of old cuckoo clocks on a shelf, not too far from several lamps. There were sets of crystals, rocks, and woven rugs toward a rack of clothes. Bending down a bit, the man observed several pairs of shoes on sale, scratching his chin. “My girlfriend would love some of these.” 

Then, the man walked toward the back of the room and saw several old radios. They came in a variety of shapes and sizes, all made of polished wood, and oak. One of them was made of wood of a darker color and had speakers within the arching slots in the front. The knobs were toward the bottom. Others were merged in furniture items, standing tall and heavy with elongated speakers. Smaller ones, lighter in color, had speaker slots in curving flower-like designs. There were a few older versions as well on a higher counter, with horn-shaped speakers.

Then one unique regular size radio caught his attention. It had randomly been hidden behind several radios on a shelf. He pulled it out after moving the other radios to the side. 

“How much for this one?” asked the man. He brought the radio over to Rosie who examined it through rose colored reading glasses connected by thin chains. It was tan in color, with two large slots on the front, displaying station numbers and an unmoving dial. There were several turning knobs toward the bottom and along the sides of the radio. The most peculiar part about it was the large painted white smile that took up much of the front part.

“Fairly expensive…” she pondered. “Two hundred sixty six dollars. If I remember correctly, several of these radios, including this one, were donated from someone’s house.”

His house. 

“As the person didn’t live there anymore, people figured that they shouldn’t let such well-made radios go to waste. After nobody was interested in purchasing them, the radios were brought to my shop back in nineteen thirty three. I had more than a dozen and several of them were bought. But these older ones have stayed with me for around half a decade now.”

There was something about this particular radio that made her feel…something. Nostalgia. Fondness. Melancholy. It brought her back to when her friend was still alive, ever-smiling, and ever-dashing in his demeanor. When he would play music on the very same radio and show it around to his friends and fans. The winks he would give her after washing his blood-stained hands. When he entrusted her to keep his actions a secret as “just another higher up guy who enjoys the company of a woman of perfection.”

She could still remember him saying those words to her. 

The foundation of an alliance, a friendship, reflected in the speaker slots and the gleam of the wooden surface. A covering of dust over the top part, soon brushed away with a swipe of Rosie’s hand. And at the bottom of the radio, a small engraving of words, along with the previous owner’s name. 

A still, empty silence at things lost and the passing of the years. 

She almost felt a pang of reluctance of letting go of his first radio. Almost like she was renouncing her former affectionate friendship.

Then again, it was best to leave the past behind…but treasure the priceless moments. 

“One hundred sixty six,” she decided. “A discount. I have enough old items in here already.”

“Thank you,” said the man, as he put money on the counter. She scooped it up and put it away in the drawer. 

“Wait,” he said. “I’m curious. “This radio belonged to a radio host, right?”

“Yes.”

“Was it…that same infamous one years back?”

She paused. “No one really knows,” was all she said. 

The man carried the hand-crafted radio with both hands and placed it in his vehicle. 

Rosie watched as the man drove away…the most expensive, unique radio leaving the cramped nest of fellow objects. She hummed a tune as she got back to work. 

The man arrived home and placed his new items on the dining room table. His cousin would be arriving tomorrow. He wrote a card for him and placed it by the radio. The card read: “To Jeffery, from Fabien. Have a Happy Birthday. Hope you like this for your collection.” 

Fabien’s blonde girlfriend soon arrived through the front door. The couple kissed and discussed their days at work. 

“How are you parent’s doing, Elizabeth? Still sick?” 

She nodded. “They’re slowly recovering. Work has been the usual. Boring, stuffy, full of people who complain all the time.”

They took a seat on the couch. “Someday, we’ll go on a vacation together. Just the two of us. We need a good break from all this work.”

“If I had more money,” she said, “I could buy myself some lovely shoes and several dresses while we’re there. Where do you think we should go?”

“I’m thinking Florida.”

“That sounds wonderful! We’d have such fun on the beach. But…we don’t have the money to go there.”

“I know,” Fabien sighed. 

The couple watched some TV before heading to bed. When Fabien wanted to have sex, Elizabeth gently pushed him aside.

“You know I’m not ready for that,” she said. 

Sometime that night, Fabien thought of a fellow friend, Abel, who was quite handsome. He was always ready for sex, romance, and adventures. And, as a bonus, he was bisexual like Fabien. 

Being with Elizabeth was nice, but he didn’t feel quite complete. Not like how he felt with Abel.

During one peaceful night, a light noise woke him up. He groaned and slowly got out of bed.

“What is it?” muttered Elizabeth, sleeping next to him.

“Do you hear that?”

“What?”

“That noise…”

She fell silent and listened. “Yeah, I do too.”

They crept downstairs. No lights were on in the living room. There was nothing but the hum of static.

Elizabeth turned on the lights. The static was coming from the antique radio on the table. She walked over and picked it up, turning it over a few times. 

“Strange. It’s not plugged in or anything.”

Fabien took a look at it, too, adjusting the dials and finding the on-off switch stuck. 

“Darn it, it’s stuck,” he said with a yawn.  
He glanced at the bottom of the radio and saw some small neatly-written words he hadn’t noticed before. They were small and black. He traced his finger over the words as he read. 

“You’re never fully dressed without a smile.”

He glanced at a name that was engraved just below the phrase:

Alastor.

He found himself calling out the name three times.

The annoying static stopped and was replaced with upbeat music. Fabien put the radio down and stepped back in shock. 

“What the…” Elizabeth asked, also surprised.  
The music consisted of upbeat trumpets. An old time-sounding voice sang aloud:

“Everybody’s looking for the friendly voice…of radio…the people’s choice. Music, weather, sports and news, it’s radio…”

The music climbed to an upbeat crescendo and then halted. 

A low voice sounded through the radio. “You’re now tuned in to 66.6 FM. Please stand by as you wait for your host. Commencement in three, two, one…”

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. “What does that even…”

Static and strange voodoo symbols suddenly filled the air. Time and space was distorted as shapes and colors merged in and out of focus. Both of them screamed as they found themselves being pulled toward the radio. The walls and floor rushed by in a neon blur as they found themselves sucked in…

…Before landing on dull colored ground. 

They both stood up and looked around. Thick dead trees were spread out across the land, the dry branches gnarled and twisted. It appeared to be a barren forest.

Elizabeth and Fabien stared at their new clothes: suit, pants and looped hat for Fabien and a lacy dress for Elizabeth. Elizabeth’s blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, decorated with a lacy round clip. Fabien’s clothes were light pink, Elizabeth’s light blue.

“Hello?” Elizabeth called, her voice echoing in the air. The sky was completely white, and blinding to the eye. 

“Hello!” answered a cheerful voice.

A tall, shadowy figure approached them. It was a man, who appeared to be wearing a tattered dress coat with stripes on it. The couple could hear that he was wearing tap dancing shoes from the clacking sound. He was wearing a bow-tie and an undershirt with an upside down white cross on it. Instead of five fingers, he had four on each hand, abnormally bent and long. On top of his head were fluffy tufts shaped like deer ears, along with small antlers between them. All Elizabeth and Fabien could see of his face were white blank eyes and a large white smile, with sharp teeth in rows. There appeared to be no visible color on him.

“Hello there, lady and gentleman! Glad you could tune into my channel. You may be wondering, is this all a dream? Maybe so, maybe not, depends on what you think. But I promise you that after our chat, you’ll be safe back in your world.”

“What do you want with us?” Fabien asked. “Why did you bring us here?”

The shadow man chuckled. “Oh nothing too special. Just checking to see how your lives are going. I’d like to help you out, if I can.”  
“Why?” asked Fabien.

“I’ve got a game I want to show you.”

“From a random stranger?” Elizabeth asked, hands on her hips. “Who are you, anyway?”

“If I tell you my name, you’ll have to play, too.”

Fabien crossed his arms and glowered. “Okay then, if it means us getting back.”

“Splendid choice! My name is Alastor, the Radio Demon. Pleasure to be meeting both of you.”

He eagerly shook both of their hands. 

Elizabeth looked taken aback. “A d-demon? You mean, you come from Hell?”

Alastor nodded. “Yes indeed.”

“But Hell isn’t real!”

“Oh but it is, but I’m not here to talk about that too much. Thanks to a magic book I got, I was able to gain temporary access to your world. I’ve been in Hell for a while and then I figured out my ability to travel through radios.”

“So…you’re still in Hell?” Elizabeth asked.

“Basically,” said Alastor. “I’ve been here for years biding my time, waiting and primed.”

He briefly turned his back to them.  
“Until I could find you.”

He rapidly turned around and pointed a finger at Fabien. The stunned man flinched back in surprise, Elizabeth did likewise. 

“Why did you want to find us?” Fabien asked.

“Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom!”

“You’re not telling us something,” Elizabeth prodded.

“I just did,” Alastor replied with a short chuckle. “Anyway, I’d be happy to provide you with any helpful resources that you may need. I have magic, so just tell me what you desire and I’ll make it come true in a day.”

Both of them fell silent as Alastor paced back and forth.

“You all have such cozy little lives,” Alastor mused. He pointed a finger at Fabien, “How you survive like that, I wish I knew,” he finished, pointing at Elizabeth. 

“What…” Fabien began. “Was your life hectic compared to ours?”

Alastor clicked his tongue. “I can’t answer that. Part of our agreement to not ask personal questions about our lives.”

“But we don’t know about your life!” Elizabeth added.

“Exactly. Yes, your lives appear to be mundane. Lacking focus.”

Fabien and Elizabeth leaned in slightly to listen.

“But you’ve got a lovely little secret,” he spoke in a whisper. Elizabeth scratched her neck, head lowered.

“You’re tired of feeling awful small.”

Alastor appeared in front of them. 

He snapped his fingers and a scroll of paper and a feather pen appeared hovering in the air in front of them.

“Just sign on the line and we can be friends. I’ll be here for you until your world ends.” 

Elizabeth reached for the pen.

Fabien held down her arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Elizabeth looked at him. “Do you see any other way out of this mess? I know he’s a shady looking stranger, but if he wants to help us, shouldn’t we embrace this opportunity?”

Fabien was dumbstruck, at a loss of what to say. Sighing, he let go of her arm. Elizabeth read the paper, missing the near invisible fine print at the bottom. She picked up the pen and signed her name. She handed the pen to Fabien, who, after a moment of hesitation, signed as well.

“Excellent!” said Alastor with a flourish before snapping his fingers and making the parchment and pen vanish. “After this, you only get two more chances to visit me. Use them wisely.”

“Enjoy all your toys I will supply.” Alastor added. “You only live once…”

Both humans looked at each other, hoping for the best. Alastor curled his fingers and added in a demonic voice that they couldn’t hear, “…and you’ll be mine. The day you die, I’ll have my payment. Your eternal soul’s enslavement.”

The two of them woke up back in the living room. The radio had turned off. 

The next morning, Fabien got a call from Abel as Elizabeth got dressed for work in the other room.

“Wanna go to the Picture Show together? You seem like a very nice guy.”

Fabien couldn’t believe his ears. Here he thought that Abel didn’t care much for him, and now he was asking to go to the movies.

“Sure of course,” he said. “Two o clock sound good?”

“Sure thing,” Abel said. 

They had gone to the cinema and Abel even told Fabien that he was handsome. Fabien couldn’t stop blushing and giggling. 

Fabien walked into the house in stride.

Elizabeth had returned from work and held a piece of paper in her hand. 

“Look what I got from my boss!” she exclaimed. It was a check for three thousand dollars. 

Fabien gasped. “Unbelievable!” 

“Guess what? I’ve been promoted to the second highest position at the office. My boss said that I’ve been working so hard and that I deserve it.”

“Congratulations!” he said, giving her a kiss. “Now we can go to Florida, soon.”

“I can’t wait!”

The weeks went by. Fabien and Elizabeth basked in their glory. Elizabeth earned more money and now had enough to spend on new clothes, dresses, and furniture. She even gained enough confidence and style to perform on stage.  
Meanwhile, Fabien and Abel made out at a bar and managed to not get caught by police. They had wild, exciting sex later on at Abel’s house. It was the best day of Fabien’s life.

When things settled down and got mundane, the two of them decided to visit Alastor again. They got up around three AM, said the phrase and were transported to the lifeless forest. 

“Hello, Alastor sir?” asked Elizabeth. 

Alastor popped out from behind a tree. “Elizabeth and Fabien, great to see you two again. Hope you two are enjoying yourselves.”

“We sure are!” exclaimed Elizabeth.

“So, about that paper we signed…” Fabien began. “Does it say how much or how long we’ll get our wealth?”

“Did you divine our dark arrangement?” Alastor asked.

“Uh, I think so,” Elizabeth added.

“Then you can be sure that you’ll find out when the time comes. I’ll admit, seeing your reactions…You were lovely entertainment,” Alastor added with a laugh. 

“How dare you spy on us?!” Fabien yelled.

Alastor shrugged. “Hey. Just a third party observer making sure things go smoothly over there.”

Elizabeth leaned in. “Stop fooling around, Alastor. I overspent my money last week and I’d like some more.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get more. Just be patient,” he said. 

He turned to Fabien, reading his mind. “Your union will come soon enough.”

Alastor snapped his fingers and two glowing items appeared in front of the couple, a green bag of money and a red heart with an arrow through it. Fabien touched the heart and within it, he could hear Abel talk to him romantically among melodic voices of young women singing to him. Elizabeth stared, mesmerized by the bag of money. She could feel the bag in her hands… hear the clinking of gold coins, the ruffing of dollar bills and the calls of crowns and jewels from inside. 

Alastor’s voice sounded from behind them. They slowly turned around. 

“The dark desires you’ve been serving. You can bet that you’re deserving.”

He shot out his arm and poked at Elizabeth, causing her to reel back. 

“No regret for who you’re hurting. Why, it’s almost like you’re flirting.” He waved his hand up and down and snickered. 

Elizabeth glared at him. “We aren’t hurting anyone, thank you very much.”  
“I could tell from the start that you two wanted to live your lives big.”

He held the piece of paper in the air. “So you gave mister Alastor a call, to make a deal. Because you’re hungry for all the sights. You want to see them. Earthly delights you feel you need them. Your appetites, I’ll help you feed them.”

Alastor showed them the mesmerizing glowing bag of money and the heart, the objects taunting them. Elizabeth could see herself as the richest woman in the south. Fabien saw himself surrounded by adoring lovers. The longer they stared, the more they desired. 

A pair of red eyes shone on the surfaces of the illusionary objects. They heard a transatlantic seductive voice speak from behind them, “I’ll be your sweet Radio Demon.”

The couple was sent back before they knew what had happened.

Soon enough, Fabien and Abel were happily married in secret. There were several woman who wanted to have Fabien all to themselves. Abel seemed perfectly fine with it. As he leaned in against Abel’s skin, he figured he could hide the secret forever.

But eventually, their lives began breaking apart. 

“Homo heathen of filth!” yelled Abel’s father. “Get out of this house right now!”

“But dad…”

“I don’t ever want you in this family again, unless you change your ways!”

Abel ran from the front porch, crying. Several hours later, he arrived at Fabien’s apartment.

“I…I’m sorry, but, we can’t be together anymore,” he said between sobs. “My family won’t let me back in unless I…get my act together.”

“Screw them! You don’t have to listen to anyone else. It’s you and me…I believe in you. I love you,” said Fabien.

“I know. But…I love my family more. They always come first.”

“But you are my family! Again, I love you,” said Fabien.

"I hate to say this, my friend, but I…I don’t.” Abel sputtered. 

“One last kiss...please.”

“Okay.”

“Who’s that at the door?” Elizabeth asked. She had walked in to see Abel and Fabien share one last kiss. She let out a gasp.

Abel sobbed and raced outside. 

“Fabien?” Elizabeth asked. Her eyes were brimming with fury.

“What?” Fabien asked, wiping away tears. 

“You’ve been cheating on me this whole time?!”

“I’m sorry!”

“You’re sorry? Nonsense! I’m not good enough for you, is that it? You decide to go off and hitch with some man, no less!”

“Why do you care?! You’re too invested in your jewelry and shoes to give a damn about my feelings!”

“Why, the nerve of you!”

Fabien stomped his foot. “We’re settling this. After we visit Alastor one last time, we are destroying that cursed thing!”

He pointed to the radio.

“No we’re not!” she cried. “Without that demon, I’ll drown in debt!”

“You are already starting to, due to your carelessness!”

“You know nothing about me.”

“And you know nothing about me.”

None of them heard the laughter coming from the radio. 

That night, they didn’t speak to each other. They said the phrase again that night and were transported to the forest.

Alastor appeared again, shocking the two.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to alarm you, if you ask me to stay, I would be charmed to.”

“Please do,” Elizabeth begged. “So many things are starting to go wrong…” she glared at her former boyfriend. “He just doesn’t appreciate all the wonderful stuff I have. All he cares about is going off and making whoopee with a bunch of wackos!”

Alastor briefly showed them the illusionary bag of money and the heart, before they vanished into the ground. Both of them looked down, their eyes frantically searching. 

Alastor grinned. “I guess good things don’t last long, do they? I did say I’d feed your appetites, but surely not forever. And once your hunger has abated…”

Alastor took Fabien’s hand, positioned his face and spun him around in a quick dance. He tried not to fall down from the sudden dizziness. 

“…don’t forget your friend who waited. Watched as you indulged your thirst and…”

Alastor stopped and his grin inched wider. He stared at the paper work in his hands before making it vanish. 

“Both of you have used up your last chance to visit me. No more money, no more love, and no more desires granted to you. You two are on your own.”

“So that’s it?!” Fabien spat. “You’re going to just leave us in the dust at our worst moment in life?”

Alastor burst into laughter. “Worst moment? Oh ho ho ho, my darlings, you haven’t experienced your worst moment yet. You still have to pay your debts after all.”

“With money? I have plenty,” Elizabeth said.

“No, no, no. It’s not money I need. Not love, devotion, or anything. You’ll both be paying me in…a very different way.”

Both of them lowered their heads at the realization that they had been tricked all along.  
“Pleasure to play, how I enjoyed you,” Alastor sang, cupping Elizabeth’s face in his hand. “Suffice to say, when I play, I don’t lose.” 

He turned to Fabien. “Collect on the debts that you accrued. It was such a gas. I really am amused.”

Alastor pulled Elizabeth closer to him and Fabien. “Have a dark thought, I’m right beside you…”

The demon then pulled Fabien closer to him and Elizabeth. “A casual whisper just to guide you.”

Both of them stared at each other.

“Look over your shoulder and I’m gone. Remember this song.”

Alastor had teleported elsewhere, faster than they eye could perceive. He then appeared beside them. 

“It’s time for you to fulfil your end of the bargain.”

“What do you mean?!” they both cried out.

Alastor turned to them with a smirk. “Did I mention that you’re cursed?”

Both Elizabeth and Fabien suddenly arched backwards, arms at their sides, both their mouths open in silent screams. Their eyes were wide open, the whites showing. Their bodies were twitching like they were experiencing a seizure at awkward angles. It felt like there were a dozen strings connecting their arms, waists, and bodies to the overarching demon. They were paralyzed…they could not make any sound…

...Until they appeared back in the living room in the blink of an eye.

Fabien picked himself up, raced to the kitchen and got out a hammer.

He growled at the taunting radio, which was still humming by itself. Alastor’s voice was heard singing a song through it. It filled him with gut wrenching terror. 

“Come into my world  
Take a look at me  
I am the nightmare on the dark side of the moon  
I’m your first last resort  
So call me  
When you need a helping hand  
Play your cards wrong  
And I’ll see you soon.”

“Say goodnight, you bastard.”

Elizabeth was up as well. With strength she didn’t know she had, she shoved Fabien to the floor.

“You broke my heart,” she spat. “And I’m not letting you break anything else.”

The two of them wrestled on the ground, letting out inhuman screams and yells. Fabien shoved Elizabeth against the wall, her head banged against it. She growled and retrieved a sharp knife from the kitchen counter. 

“There’s no need for heartbreakers to live,” she said, an unnatural smile on her face.

She managed to cut Fabien’s skin and tear his clothing before he punched her hard in the jaw. She flew through the air upwards before landing with a thud. Fabien stomped on her neck hard, with his foot. It let out a sickening crack that appeared to jolt him out of his violence frenzy.

“W-what have I done?”

He cradled her lifeless body as tears fell from his eyes. The agonizing static rang in his ears like buzzing locusts flying from a siren. 

There was no way he could live in such pain. He wanted it all to go away.

With shaking fingers, he took the blood-stained knife and plunged it into his chest. He gasped as blood spilled from his mouth and through his shirt. His body shook as he hit the floor, getting a glimpse of Elizabeth, facedown and motionless. He breathed heavily in desperation for oxygen before black spots entered his vision. In a few minutes, he too, was cold and dead. The knife lay between them. 

After being in dark empty space, the two saw a crimson red sky slowly appear. The first sounds they heard were humming and laughter.

Elizabeth and Fabien looked and saw Alastor revealing his true colors, in multiple senses. He wore all red, his hair was red and black, and his eyes were red moving radio dials. He had fooled both of them, and now they were at his mercy. 

He snapped his fingers and jazz music began to play from the red vintage microphone staff he carried.

“You laid your chips  
Out on the table now  
When you gamble souls  
The house will always win  
I’m double dealing in betrayal  
And I’m here to cash my payout  
I hope it was worth  
The life of sin”

Elizabeth and Fabien could only let out terrified whimpers.

“Welcome to my world  
Take a look around.”

Elizabeth and Fabien observed the modern looking Pentagram City and the animal-like demons fighting, talking, smoking, and roaming wild. For the first time since everything happened, they held each other close, trying in vain to comfort each other.

Alastor sang again.

“Inside your nightmare  
Deep beyond the mortal veil  
You made a wrong turn  
At the crossroads”

Neon voodoo symbols and static consumed the area around them. Alastor reached over and shook Fabien and Elizabeth’s right hands. Green electricity raced over their astral bodies. Their clear forms started turning darker and heavier. Their teeth grew sharper, and their hands turned into single black claws. 

The two of them were on their knees, clutching their heads, trying to block out the foreign power invading their very souls. Alastor had taken hold of their minds, their bodies, everything. Their former lives faded away to dull thoughts…then nothing. 

“Now you’re in the final episode…eternity with me in Hell!”

The former humans screamed and cried one last time before falling limp. When they lifted their heads, they were now grinning shadow demons with no names. The two of them prostrated themselves before their new demonic master. 

Alastor sent them off through a portal to terrorize several innocent demons.

“I bid you Adieu!” he called with an evil laugh.


End file.
